


Glass (art)

by Paian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 2012 SGA Reverse Bang.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glass (art)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2012 SGA Reverse Bang.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/paiani/pic/001ct5h2)

Full-size image is 2000x2000.

Description: Kate Heightmeyer and Elizabeth Weir looking in through -- and also seemingly trapped in -- the big stained-glass window behind the Atlantis stargate. The three intricately leaded panels of the triptych-shaped window are suspended against a stormy cloud-swirled sky. On the shoulders of the flanking panes are small horizontal panels filled by colored glass. Those panels are an auction photo of a piece of the set, with screencaps of Elizabeth and Kate overlaid on them, and some extra coloring. The window leading and windowpanes were otherwise rendered completely in Photoshop with a screencap of the window for a reference. Sky is an enhanced stock photo; Kate and Elizabeth are manipped from unit-photography shots at their original posted size.

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional Elizabeth/Kate pieces are previewed/linked [in this Livejournal gallery](http://pics.livejournal.com/paiani/gallery/00024yz6?page=1) and [in this Dreamwidth post](http://paian.dreamwidth.org/214561.html).


End file.
